


Starting Over

by Philosophizes



Series: Bad Decisions Series Backstory Fics [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adults, Children, F/M, Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected guests arrive to disrupt Lithuania's time at Germany's Christmas party.</p>
<p>Sequel to 'Responsibilities'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

It was Germany’s turn to host the European Nations’ (plus some) Christmas Party, and Lithuania could honestly say that he wasn’t enjoying it very much.  
  
He was still smarting from the argument he’d had a few days ago with his son- currently in his own argument with Zell Beilschmidt, his still shell-shocked girlfriend from college sticking close to his side and watching everyone warily.  
  
 _I didn’t know Pavel hated me that much,_ Toris thought bitterly. _I wonder if he’ll leave me, like I hear Rémy’s been threatening to._  
  
His ex-wife slid in behind him.  
  
“Go talk to your son,” Belarus whispered.  
  
“He obviously doesn’t want anything to do with me,” he hissed back. “ _You_ talk to him.”  
  
“ _Njama_ ,” Natalia told him. “You first. Your fight.”  
  
“ _His_ problem!”  
  
“Hey, hey, Liet,” Poland cut in. “You do realize that, like, half the world is talking about your family troubles, right? You totally need to stop them doing that. Somebody’s gonna try to exploit it. Go talk to Pavel.”  
  
“They need to stay out of my personal business,” Toris muttered, and downed the rest of his drink.  
  
Feliks snorted.  
  
“Liet, since when does _anyone_ do _that?_ ”  
  
“Roz,” Belarus said.  
  
“What, really? Roz stays out of other people’s business? I thought gossip was, like, her _absolute_ most favorite thing after basketball-”  
  
“Roz is here.”  
  
Toris turned.  
  
His daughter had just entered the room, on the arm of that- _that man._

* * *

 

“Toris,” Feliks said quietly. “If you don’t go talk to her like _right now,_ you will _totally_ be hearing about it for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning too.”  
  
With that, he backed off quickly, giving his old friend a little shove to get him moving in the right direction.  
  
Lithuania steeled himself and walked over to his daughter slowly.  
  
“Rozete,” he said stiffly.  
  
“ _Tėvas_ ,” she replied, tone just as cold.  
  
“I see you brought your… friend.”  
  
“My _husband_ , _Tėvas_ ,” she said. “We’ve been married almost six months now.”  
  
Toris just frowned severely and moved his eyes marginally to the left to glare at the man who had stolen his daughter.  
  
David Garrison, twenty-two to Rozete’s nineteen, born and bred New Yorker. In his last year of a bachelor’s degree in Anthropology at Bard College, where Lithuania had trusted his daughter to go to _without getting into trouble._  
  
He was completely lost, evidently not knowing a word of Lithuanian, but he noticed Toris glaring at him and dipped his head a little.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Laurinaitis.”  
  
Lithuania snapped his eyes back to his daughter.  
  
“Why did you have to get married so young?” he demanded.  
  
“I love him!” Roz shot back.  
  
“A summer and a semester of college are _not_ long enough for you to decide to get married!”  
  
“It’s long enough for me to realize how I feel!”  
  
“No, it’s long enough to get _infatuated!_ ”  
  
He knew his voice was rising and that his neighbors were starting to stare, but he couldn’t find it in himself at that moment to care.  
  
“I’m not a _child_ anymore, _Tėvas_!” his daughter yelled at him.  
  
“What are you then?” Toris challenged. “Because I _clearly_ can’t trust you to behave like a _responsible_ adult!”

  
“I’m your _daughter_ , is what I am! Your _daughter_ who has grown up enough to live her _own_ life-”  
  
“-then you could have done it at _home_ , with your _family!_ ” Lithuania yelled, and spun, angry and frustrated and hurt and he was walking away, just wanting to get away from the mess the family he’d wanted for so long was turning into and _why can’t they just all stop_ staring _already-_  
  
“I’m _pregnant, Tėvas_!” Roz screamed.

* * *

 

 The room fell silent, and her father froze.  
  
“It’s a boy,” she continued, voice a little shaky. “We’re naming him Stasis.”  
  
Toris caught sight of Natalia, over by her sister, placing a hand over her abdomen, pain lurking behind her eyes.  
  
Nations couldn’t have children. The sudden, unexpected and still unexplained day when they had woken up to find themselves human, really human, had been a blessing.   
  
Humans could have children. Nations couldn’t. His last child, his second son, was still in his wife’s womb when all the duties and powers and little quirks of being a Nation had resurfaced as suddenly as they had left.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to block out the way Natalia’s skirt had looked, soaked in blood; and her voice as she screamed while her body rejected the foreign object in her womb-  
  
-Nations couldn’t have children.  
  
He had never held his last child, his little Stasis.  
  
“Is that so?” Toris finally said.  
  
“Yes,” David replied.  
  
Apparently he _did_ know a little Lithuanian.  
  
Lithuania took a deep breath, turned around again, and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
“You’re not dropping out of college.”  
  
“Of course not, _Tėvas_ ,” Roz said.  
  
“Then what will you do?”  
  
“David’s aunt runs a daycare three towns over. She said that she’d watch Stasis for us once he’s born.”  
  
He edged back towards his daughter.  
  
“You’re still too young for this. You’re too young to be married and _entirely_ too young to have children.”  
  
“People have been having children younger than nineteen for _centuries, Tėvas_. You _knew_ a lot of them.”  
  
“And that means I know what I’m talking about. You’re too _young_.”  
  
“I’m going to do it anyway,” Roz said, and for a moment Toris saw himself, with that same defiant gleam in his eyes as he took on Prussia and Russia, with Poland at his side-  
  
Belarus ghosted over.  
  
“When?”  
  
Rozete smiled at her.  
  
“Sometime in June, _Maci_.”  
  
Lithuania finally realized what he wanted to say.  
  
“Just make sure he can speak to us if you come to visit.”  
  
His daughter looked at him, a little oddly.  
  
“ _Tėvas_ , of _course_ we’re coming to visit. I didn’t forget about you and _Maci_ and everyone else just because I went to America and got married.”  
  
And _that_ , Toris realized, was what he had wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Njama (Belarussian): No  
> Tėvas (Lithuanian): Father  
> Maci (Belarussian): Mother


End file.
